


Собеседование

by mila007



Category: Strange Kingdom
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказ о том, как Камилла карьеру начинала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собеседование

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Strange Kingdom 2014.

Легкими движениями пуховки наношу пудру на лицо. Морщу нос — мелкие пылинки кружатся в воздухе, хочется чихать. Вздохнув, откладываю пуховку и открываю глаза. Из зеркала на меня смотрит уже не молодая, но все еще довольно привлекательная дама. Благодарим мистралийскую краску для волос и природные яркие черты лица. В отличии от моих девочек, мне никогда не требовались ухищрения с накладными бровями и ресницами. Что в свое время принесло мне достаточно неприятностей и хлопот от завистниц.

В дверь стучат — негромко, но уверенно.

— Входите, — оглашаю свой вердикт. Не оборачиваясь, изучаю посетительницу в зеркале. Простое зеленое платье подчеркивает цвет ее глаз, а вырез — не глубокий, но достаточный, очерчивает прочие… достоинства. Темные волосы убраны вверх, открывая взгляду изящную шею и аккуратные уши. Без украшений. Что ж, это придется менять.

— Слышала, ты хочешь работать у меня? — поворачиваюсь к девушке, ловлю ее взгляд. Она умело разыгрывает смущение, но глаз не отводит. Не робкого десятка малышка, что приятно.

Медленно обхожу вокруг девушки, придирчиво рассматривая ее со всех сторон. Совсем молоденькая. Но собой хороша неимоверно. Огромные глазищи, полные губы, невинность с грехом пополам. Полные груди рвутся из тесного лифа, и я не вижу причин мучить этих красавиц долее:

— Раздевайся.

На ее лице не отражается ни тени замешательства, ни следа неуместных сомнений. Она раздевается легко и просто. Платье спадает к ногам, и моему взору предстает обнаженное тело. Не стиснутые узким платьем, две очаровательных в своей округлости груди дерзко смотрят на меня темно-коричневыми сосками. Живот не плоский, а пухленький той самой полнотой юности, когда тело дышит жаром и открыто новым впечатлениям. Широкий таз, крепкие бедра. Ноги чуть расставлены — так, чтобы была возможность оценить их стройность и красоту.

Вновь обхожу вокруг девушки, постепенно сужая круг, пока в итоге не останавливаюсь прямо напротив нее.

— Хочешь работать у меня? — повторяю свой вопрос.

— Очень хочу, — она якобы невзначай облизывает губы, а я заворожено слежу за скользящим между белоснежных зубов розовым язычком.

Играть вздумала, чертовка?

Провожу кончиками пальцев по ее груди, по чувствительному сосцу, спускаясь ниже. Щекочу впадинку пупка, затем направляю руку вниз, к курчавым завиткам. В комнате жарко, но все ее тело пробивает дрожь. И предвкушение. Я ввожу пальцы туда, где горячо. Ее тело уже набухает влагой.

— Отзывчивая. Это хорошо, — довольно замечаю я. — А много ли в тебе умения?

Она подается вперед, единым движением насаживаясь на мои пальцы, до того дразняще теребившие ее вход. Выдыхаем мы синхронно.

— А вы проверьте, — она довольно жмурится, я же не спешу отвечать на навязанную нею игру.

Вывожу из нее пальцы, поднимаю к ее лицу. Девочка понятливая, тянется вперед. Высовывает язычок и медленно ведет им вдоль моих пальцев, от ладони к подушечкам пальцев, слизывая свой вкус, слегка прикусывает ноготь. Такое тонкое умение в столь юном возрасте или просто природный талант?

Отступаю от нее на несколько шагов, устраиваясь на краю кровати. Полы халата из хинского шелка расползаются в стороны, оголяя бедро. В следующий момент она стоит передо мной на коленях, нетерпеливо смотрит вверх, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд.

— Чего ты ждешь? — спрашиваю, нежно поглаживая ее щеку. — Приступай.

Ее руки прохладные, но решительные. И умелые. Сложный узел пояса моментально капитулирует перед ее настойчивостью. Она легко проводит руками по моим плечам, и под ее ладонями халат струится по моим предплечьям, подобно легкому дуновению ветерка, стекая вниз, на кровать. Ее полные губы довольно улыбаются, она жадно облизывается и начинает целовать мою грудь. Решительно, немного неумело, а оттого суматошно, но достаточно талантливо, чтобы я оценила ее старания. Пока губы ласкают грудь, руки медленно еще шире разводят в стороны мои бедра, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону — там, где кожа самая нежная, самая чувствительная.

Перехватываю ее руки, тяну на себя. Она поднимает голову и понятливо тянется ко мне, вверх. Садится мне на колени, расставляя ноги, позволяя себя целовать, довольно выгибаясь под моими руками. Провожу ногтями по ее спине, трусь своими грудями о ее, а в это время, ее язычок вытворяет нечто безумное в моем рту. Да, язык у нее умелый и талантливый, надо запомнить и этот навык развивать. Подтягиваю ее еще выше на себя, заставляя широко развести ноги. Ласково оглаживаю мягкие ягодицы, потом перехватываю ее, поддержав левой за поясницу, заставляю откинуться назад, чтобы открыть мне доступ туда, где уже давно заждались моих прикосновений.

Она уже давно горячая и течет. На мои решительные поглаживания девочка отвечает жарким стоном, еще больше прогибаясь и просительно заглядывая мне в глаза. Хорошо играет — даже мне на какой-то миг показалось, что сейчас я для нее — самое важное в этом мире, источник муки и удовольствия в одном лице. Криво усмехнувшись, меняю тактику, резко врываясь пальцами в ее лоно. И вновь. И вновь. Она довольно стонет, извиваясь в моих руках, стараясь сильнее и глубже насадиться на мои пальцы. В этом девочка опытная и разработанная — не зажимается, а откровенно подставляется, открывается, втирается в мою ладонь, так что мне остается только периодически потирать большим пальцем ее клитор, да придерживать левой рукой ее под ягодицы. В какой-то момент пальцы на ее ногах поджимаются, она с силой впивается руками в мои плечи и ее тело содрогается легкими судорогами.

Даже так? Довольно выдыхаю — из девочки получится хорошая работница.

Вынимаю из нее пальцы, не спеша веду ладонью вверх по ее телу, оставляя влажный след пересекать подрагивающий от сбитого дыхания живот. Самыми кончиками все еще мокрых и пахнущих острым запахом секса и наслаждения пальцев захватываю ее сосок, чувствительно пощипывая и потирая его.

Девчушка подается вперед, закидывая руки мне за шею и втягивая меня в глубокий и ленивый поцелуй. Затем резко толкает меня, мы обе падаем на кровать. Ее голова склонена надо мною, прическа распалась, волосы рассыпались по плечам. Она вновь глубоко и жадно целует меня. Давно меня от одних поцелуев не заводило, несомненно, талантливая девочка. И пока я размышляю о плюсах и минусах уже точно моей будущей подопечной, она не останавливается, а покрывая легкими поцелуями мою шею, опускается к груди и начинает играть с сосками. Слегка прикусывает, тянет, зализывает, поглаживает. Довольно растекаюсь по кровати — после одного местечка за ухом, грудь и соски — моя самая яркая зона удовольствия.

К некоторому моему неудовольствию, она оставляет в покое ноющую грудь, спускаясь ниже. Ощущаю между ног вначале горячее дыхание, а потом не менее горячие поцелуи. Развожу бедра шире, давая девочке пространство для маневра и демонстрации умений. А умеет она и тут предостаточно — шаловливый язычок гладит, поддразнивает, мягкие губы посасывают чувствительную кожу. И это просто волшебно.

Через некоторое время обнаруживаю себя, вцепившейся руками в ее волосы. Пару раз моргаю, разгоняя яркие круги перед глазами. Она стоит на коленях, положив голову мне на бедро, ласково поглаживая мой живот и даже не пытаясь вынырнуть из-под моих рук.

— Я прошла испытание? — спрашивает серьезно, а глаза блестят хитрой лукавинкой.

— Как твое имя?

— Камилла, — выдыхает девушка. На ее лице появляется счастливая улыбка — она знает, что так просто я имена не спрашиваю.

— Что же, Камилла, добро пожаловать в мой дом удовольствий.

Она довольно жмурится и трется щекой о мое бедро. Я смотрю на нее и решаю, что, возможно, мне стоит порой уделять особое внимание новой сотруднице.


End file.
